This is Not Mine, Don't Blame Me
KateBob PerskyPants is a fake show that Orca did not create, because he, despite being proclaimed an orca, does not plagiarize. Anyway, KateBob PerskyPants is basically Spongebob Squarepants but the characters are all replaced with characters from other shows (so basically autism stew). The lip syncing is just the characters moving their mouths rapidly. There are no clean movements, so the characters are just jerking around, which, when I write it, kinda sounds like a good ol' KateBob-style . (hah jk that's not good) These elements prove the creator has no talent whatsoever. Also in the intro, you know how Spongebob opens the door with just underwear on and a hand gives him pants? Well in KateBob's intro... she has underwear on. No shirt though. So this guy animated a nude cartoon child. Sure, there's no real nudity, but... really KateBob creator? F g weirdo... Origin The origin of KateBob PerskyPants comes from an animation Orca did. It was a remix of the Spongebob theme song. The KateBob creator decided to replace all of the characters with random characters. They published that intro and spammed it everywhere. Tons of them appeared. Then, Orca got the KateBob creator's account taken down. Orca decided to just forget about KateBob afterwards, and animated many other things by himself. But, later, he discovered KateBob came back, after he joined a YouTube community. KateBob was sort of made into its own little thing. It became a webseries. Each episode is a snippet of a Spongebob episode, but with the random characters taking each Spongebob character's role. Sadly, Orca couldn't take down the new account of the KateBob creator, as the reason why Orca got the first account taken down no longer applied. So Orca had to watch this stranger rise to fame on YouTube from his idea. People stole KateBob episodes and re-uploaded them (namely jadenmunroeisawesome) and the KateBob creator got thousands of subscribers. What did Orca get? Nothing. Only because he was not credited for making the original intro. There's nothing he can do now. This is how KateBob PerskyPants was created. Pretty crappy. The Random Characters and the Show They're From Kate Persky (Grojband) is Spongebob Allie Day (Grojband) is Patrick Dan (Dan Vs.) is Squidward Barneybross (A clone of my friend Felipebross's oc) is Mr. Krabs Evilbross (A clone of my friend Felipebross's oc) is Plankton Lucy Loud (Loud House) is the Hash Slinging Slasher (of course, a loud house character. the fandom is absolute cringe. and katebob is too, so it makes sense) Vana Glama (Sidekick) is Mrs. Puff (little side note. i searched her name to find out what show she was from because i didn't know who she was and the other searches google suggested were fetish things like "Vana Glama feet", "Vana Glama hypnotised", and "Vana Glama muscle". i hate these weird people.) Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) is Gary the Snail Klasky Csupo Robot Logo (Klasky Csupo) is Nosferatu... for some reason...? Wendy Testaburger (South Park) is Sandy Cheeks And these are the characters that make up this cancer. Blegh. Reviews "katebob is fun to make fun of" - Ian "KateBob best meme" - YellowSpongeyFellow "I think KateBob sucks. Didn't you read this article that I made to rant about it?!" - Orca "isn't he the one who spams katebob videos" - Azoko (referring to jadenmunroeisawesome) Category:References that Nobody but me will get Category:TV Shows Category:Fake stuff Category:CRAP!!!! Category:TRASH Category:WHY DID I CREATE THIS PAGE?!!?!?!? Category:Autism Category:Rants